


one in a million (and you feed all my fantasies)

by IntoTheClouds



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Clitoral Play, Crushes, Cunnilingus, Deflowering, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Flush Crush, Girls Kissing, I wrote this for me but you can read it too if you want, Kissing, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Lingerie, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Quickies, Secret Crush, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Smut, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri, cumming, defloration, double up, tongue fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheClouds/pseuds/IntoTheClouds
Summary: twice smut one-shot collections, consists of different pairings and different things I want to try writing onobviously I will not be good at this but I just want to write it out in the first place *^*comments will motivate me a lot too TT
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Hirai Momo/Yoo Jeongyeon, Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon, Son Chaeyoung/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48
Collections: night and spice





	1. NaMo - Inebriated

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't done writing in a while other than writing roleplay replies so this is sort of a tester for me to write whenever I want.  
> all one-shots are separate from each other with little to no connection, but I might relate them in a sense that this is a universe by itself  
> I was planning to make it alternate universe but now it is kind of semi au because of the chapters I posted so far.  
> tags will be added as I update the chapters!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> namo  
> \- oral sex, cunnilingus  
> \- squirting  
> \- multiple orgasms (once canon)

### Inebriated.

##### Nayeon x Momo

This feeling has been taking her up to the clouds, as she throws her head back to the couch, her legs spread wide on both sides with her panty danging by her right ankle. The soaked fabric has been removed way before but it didn't fail to hint at how intense the session is, with Miss Hirai kneeling in between her thighs, her tongue lapping up that wet cunt of hers now mixed with saliva and her juices.

Momo's lands her hands on her inner thighs, holding her in that position while she does her stuff. When her little tongue does wonders to her, there really isn't any availability for her hands as she had already come once just by her licking her up. And she hasn't tried that with the other members yet, for she still feels embarrassed having them so directly in contact with her core with their mouth, but Momo is different. Ever since their first time, she has been almost all of Nayeon, including her kinks and weird gigs, such as how she likes tongues on her cunt more than fingers.

And that is what Momo does, for she serves whatever Nayeon hopes for the most, either her deepest kinks or needs and assures that Nayeon doesn't have to feel shy about it. Nayeon feels safe around her, and she opens up her everything for Momo to touch and play, to experience with her; they could claim themselves as the horniest members in the dorm and no one would ever deny, for they are constantly experiencing new things, exploring more on the places they enjoy and want to be pleased with. Momo makes Nayeon feel that sex is not something to be ashamed of, and should be given more chances to be educated with so that they could fully understand themselves and love themselves.

Her tongue lays flat and glides over her spread pussy, making the woman quiver on top of her as she holds her knees open, only to be told otherwise.

"Play with your breasts, I want to see you hold those breasts for me." Momo sticks her tongue out while making eye contact with her, soon Nayeon's hands are unbuttoning her shirt and pulling down her bra - yes, Momo hasn't even touched her upper body yet, and yet she already made her cum without using her hands.

It is how much power she holds, Nayeon thinks to herself, fingers now sandwiching her nipples on both sides to enhance that pleasure, watching Momo spreading her lips open before gliding her tongue against the insides of her flesh, making her cry as her walls contract in pleasure, going lightheaded as she feels her second wave of climax coming, and this is going to be her second time coming without hands laid on her yet -

Seemingly getting a grasp of the situation now, Momo dives herself deeper into Nayeon's cunt and inserts her tongue inside her, reaping a round of cries with sudden grips on her hair, threatening to make her bald but also the solid proof of how Nayeon is pleased greatly purely oral, which makes it easier to please her if she suddenly gets horny. They have done quick shots in a vacant waiting room after their prerecording, or in a shopping mall bathroom cubicle, and even in a tent when they are out camping on a beach. It has gotten to the point where Momo knows Nayeon's body too well, just one finger, or a lick, she gets Nayeon into the mood on top of her needs. Nayeon is sensitive in a good way, it gives Momo a lot of confidence in pleasuring her because of how reactive and vulnerable she looks, eyes all teary and shaking under her, waiting for her to take her. Momo also can't explain what is special about Nayeon, but she could just trigger her in a second and the next minute they are already in each other's arms, busy peeling off every clothing on each other as if it is their first time.

"So good- oh fuck-" Nayeon jerks her hips against Momo, resisted as Momo holds her in place, going full speed as she thrusts her tongue against her cunt, inhaling that raw musky fragrant coming from Nayeon, a scent that only matured woman holds, the sweetest scent that can prove the full bloom of a lady to a woman. Her lips nibs on her flesh, taking in all the juices she had oozing out once again after her previous high, feeling the contraction of her inner walls before sticking her face right into her cunt during her orgasm, feeling the wetness splashing onto her face and into her mouth opened wide to take in all of her. But it is way more than she would release -

"Gosh, did you just squirt?" Momo watches the vast wetness all over her thighs and the couch, some even dripping onto the floor; and there's Nayeon, chest heaving up and down as she catches her breath, looking at her with the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen filled with tears.

"You are amazing," Momo chuckles and leans into Nayeon, capturing her lips in a messy kiss to let her taste that nectar she always gets to taste. Nayeon moans into the kiss when she feels Momo's fingers drawing circles at her entrance again, her sensitivity triggered as she feels turned on all over again.

"I am not done with you yet." Says Momo as she pulls away with a smirk, not breaking their eye contact as she heads down again...


	2. NaMo - Sensitivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> namo  
> \- quickies in empty room (music show setting)  
> \- fingering  
> \- nayeon getting horny (a bit in heat maybe)

### Sensitivity.

##### Nayeon x Momo

Just by one look, Momo knows Nayeon is not being her usual self. After their prerecording at the music show, Nayeon has been avoiding skinship with the members, when she is usually the one initiating it. Momo is not usually a recipient of the skinship itself, but she observes Nayeon often enough to know that she is acting weird today - and for some reason, she is curious about it.

When she purposedly places her hand on her thigh, she could feel her quiver but in a split second, Nayeon turns away as if nothing has happened. Momo has a wild guess in her head, and so after telling the manager she needs to talk to Nayeon alone, she grabs her by the wrist and takes her out of the waiting room.

"What are you doi-" Nayeon's words could barely finish as Momo brings her to the elevator and presses two floors up. The broadcasting building is a massive structure with lots of rooms, always ready to be used for different purposes. Sometimes, experienced singers know their way to a few floors above the floor of waiting rooms connected to the stage, where a lot of vacant rooms can be used for a short nap before their next recording. Momo looks around and as expected, the corridor is empty without anyone walking by, for this floor is not being used as waiting rooms and the broadcasting office is at the top floors, making these sandwiched floors vacant and private. She takes Nayeon to one of the rooms and lock the door behind them, watching Nayeon who gulps as they make eye contact.

"You are feeling horny, aren't you?" Momo cuts straight into the point and looks at Nayeon.

"I-" Nayeon purses her lips and nods quietly knowing there's only the two of them in this room, plus Momo...she is someone she could trust.

"Sit here," Momo points to a table after looking around, there are no chairs in this room except a table in the middle and some abandoned curtains in boxes piled up at the corner. Nayeon seems to know what is going to happen now and obediently follows, just as she is about to sit down Momo stops her. "Take off your shorts before you sit."

Right, they are still in their stage costumes. Nayeon carefully removes the shorts with beads and chains on them, a match to the top she is also wearing, but the top is way harder to be taken off because of how the straps and chokers are placed around her shoulders and neck, all connected into a piece. She sits on the table, almost naturally spreading her legs wide for Momo while staring at her with flushed cheeks.

"Good girl," Momo smirks as she watches her spread her legs, taking off the accessories on her hands before squatting in front of her with her face facing her cunt, only to stand up again with a late realization. "Can't smudge my makeup, sorry baby girl."

Nayeon gulps, nodding in understanding as Momo is obviously almost going to please her orally, which is her favourite way - but now she is too needy that she can barely care if it is oral or not. She just wants to be touched and release that tension in her.

As if hearing her wishes, Momo peels off her panties and starts to draw circles with her fingertip at her cunt. The place is already in a wet mess and this is why Nayeon won't let anyone touch her - because she is too sensitive when she is horny and any touch could basically make her come in her pants. Momo has done that once when she decided to tease her, watching how the centre of her pants turn into a darker patch and feeling damp at the touch. It is when Momo knows of Nayeon's body secrets and tries her best to protect her whenever possible. Because if such weakness is being known by other people, it could cause some consequences that they did not want to see.

Nayeon bites on her bottom lip as Momo does her work, soon changing into pursing her lips when she remembered the lipstick. Trying to do a quick one in a music show is not necessarily the best thing ever, with so many constraints such as makeup and costumes, Nayeon suddenly thinks doing it at the dorm is so much better for they don't have to worry about privacy, and she gets to clean up and sleep after the sessions.

Momo presses her thumb against her clitoris and applies pressure as she holds and releases interchangeably, drawing out a string of weak moans from Nayeon as her thighs quiver lightly at the pleasure, which is always such a good sight to look at no matter when. Even if her stage makeup, upper costume, the lewd sight of her spread legs and wet cunt make Momo wet too, but at this moment she just wants to focus on Nayeon. Her index and middle finger slowly insert Nayeon with her thumb still doing clitoris work, and Nayeon almost curses before holding it back and resists it with her body. Momo can feel it, especially when her walls are clenching so tightly against her, as if its life depends on it, while juices continue to lubricate the area while she thrusts at a moderate pace. Nayeon is having a hard time holding back her voice, for it is still possible for people to hear them if she makes it too loud, and who knows if someone else is napping at the other room and hears them? But it feels so good, way better than not being touched at all, as she could feel Momo's boney digits in her, curling and pressing against her flesh to draw out the pleasure for her. Her thighs can't help but to shiver, a hand reaching down to cover on Momo's as she pushes it deeper, wanting to feel more of her.

"So deep, does my baby girl like it?" She whines at Momo's dirty talk, but she is just that horny and slutty when it comes to Momo. She couldn't help but to want every single cell to feel Momo, every muscle tenses and releases because of her touch, every sound drawn by her wonderful coordination and knowledge of her body. Momo knows her better than herself, she knows what does Nayeon like to listen to, when she calls her a slut, a baby girl, praise and say that she tastes good - Nayeon likes it so much she could have come just by fingering and dirty talking to her.

"Like-Like it so much-" her voice trembles as she feels Momo adding in another finger, feeling her arms shaking this time when she is getting weaker, her toes curling up as Momo fastens her pace, pushing up to her final orgasm when she releases into Momo's fingers, panting softly after before looking at her.

Momo pulls out her fingers and sends it into her mouth, signalling Nayeon to suck on it and taste on her own cum. It always tastes musky, but knowing how it is produced and how it ends up on the fingers make her so turned on.

Momo then takes out some tissues she had prepared in her pocket and wipes the now wet table. But Nayeon grabs her hand and shows her a kittyish smile.

"I wanna do you, mami," Momo clicks her tongue at the calling, for this is a secret nickname only the two woman know; and Nayeon only calls it on rather...sexy circumstances.

She signals Momo to take off her shorts and sit at the spot she was sitting, before taking off the accessories on her hands and places it on another side besides Momo's. What a familiar scene, Momo watches as Nayeon pulls down the panties to her ankles, her smirk on the face visibly growing wider at the wet mess she had witnessed down there.

One finger in, and Momo knows it is time to enjoy now.


	3. SaMo - Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> samo  
> \- strap ons, toys  
> \- breast appreciation  
> \- breast sucking  
> \- slight cunnilingus (cleaning up)

### Warmth.

##### Momo x Sana

"What did you buy this time?" Sana walks into the room with a brown parcel in hand, the size of it big enough for one to hold it with both palms underneath, but not that tall that it could cover one's face.

"Open it up." Momo looks at her with a mysterious smile, and Sana is sharp enough to catch that glimpse of something even though she is not too sure. She reaches out to the door and locks the doorknob, leaving the only entrance to the room locked with the roommates together. Even though it is not that the members would come into their room at this time of the day, when it is merely a few hours till midnight, Sana still wants to be safe.

She sits down on the floor just beside Momo, gently tearing the brown paper wrapping around the parcel. A pastel pink box slowly shows itself as she goes, finally revealing its whole after she pulls the remaining wrapping paper away.

_Le Velours._ It is written in cursive font in the centre of the box. Sana doesn't know what that means but it does sound fancy to her.

As she is about to open the lid, Sana looks at Momo. Momo merely nods at her and let her continue.

The moment she opens up the box, she gulps and looks at the colourful content in the box. In different shapes and sizes, there are dildos and straps, feathers and vibrators, all in pastel colours, lying quietly in the box.

Momo takes the box from Sana and doesn't avoid her gaze towards her. "I told you I want you to put on a sexy lingerie, and I want to use a strap-on with you."

Sana remembers the conversation, when the lights are off and them lying in their respective beds, Momo suddenly mentions how she always wanted to try toys, and try them with Sana. Not that Sana doesn't want it, but she truly didn't expect the older to really put her words into action and seems like today is the day.

Momo grabs a pastel blue dildo and stuffs it into a strap with a socket made to fit the base of the dildo. This way, they can get two toys at the same time - a dildo and a strap-on. Sana looks at it and gulps again as if having some thoughts in her head.

Before she realizes it, she is already laying on her back on the bed, with a set of silk lingerie that Momo bought for her before, perfectly cupping the curves on her. Momo is in her lingerie as well, a matching set to Sana's, but with her lower garment taken off to put on the strap on.

Sana watches as Momo leans into her, her legs slowly spreading wider for her until she fully positions in between her thighs, arms snaking around her as the two exchange a heated kiss, tongues constantly quenching thirst from the other's caverns. Momo's hands roam down to her shoulders, sliding off the straps and pushing down the silk bra that is merely covering the curves, her heart skipping a beat at how beautiful her breasts look; Covered in fair white, her skin is milky and smooth, the roundness of her breasts perfectly fitting for a hand cup size, the areola topping the tips in beige brown, as if asking to be sucked on.

So Momo did, she dives into her right breast, lips wrapping around that little mound and rubs it in between her brims, not forgetting to toy with the other one as her fingers reach to play with its mound, twisting and kneading her breast within her palm. Sana's voice is soft yet slightly broken, for the pleasure comes too suddenly and heavenly, but it still conveys the message perfectly to Momo as she finds her way to hold Momo's head, pushing her down to invite her closer to her breasts. And who is Momo to say no to this wonderful invitation, she opens up wide and engulfs the breast, letting the woman under her watch how it disappears in her mouth, before sucking delicately on it like a baby wanting for milk. It is the perfect size, Momo finds every corner of her mouth filled by the breast, when she can smell the milky scent on Sana that is not her body shampoo, nor her perfumes, just a scent exclusively to Minatozaki Sana. Her hand continues to toy with the other breast, kneading it gently while she now licks all over her, making a pop sound as she leaves the breast pinkish and slightly swollen, covered in saliva. Sana has no objection to how Momo treats it, even guides her head to the other side to signal her doing the same for the other side.

"You are so cute, Sana ah," Momo murmurs before engulfing her other breast, this time flicking her tongue against the already hardened nipple that has Sana gripping on her hair and lets out lewd mewls. Her eyes have teared up from how good it feels to have her breasts treated this way, her thighs unable to clench tight but her pussy already dripping wet from all the foreplay she gets. And Momo's strap on kept on brushing against her entrance time to time as Momo works on her breast, leaving her needy and wanting to be taken as her lust builds up inside her. Finally, Momo heads down to the core area while kissing down her smooch stomach, surprised at how Sana has wet up the bedsheets with the entrance dripping juices.

"God, are you so wet for me already?" Momo teases, watching Sana heaving slightly from the pleasure, she feels her lips getting down at the sight of the dripping scene, wanting to quench her thirst from this sacred place but then, she doesn't want to forget the main role of today. "I will fuck you real good, don't you worry."

She reaches out for the strawberry flavoured lube, putting a handful of it and spread it evenly across the dildo. She looks at Sana while she is preparing it, finding Sana also staring at the dildo without a word, probably thinking how it is going to fit, or how is it going to feel inside her. Momo is curious too, she has never tried toys before but she has wanted to fuck with a strap on, and by the thought of it her cunt is already dripping at how sexy it would feel - fuck, women could have dildos to flll up the spot of a man, but men couldn't possibly get a rubber pussy to replace a woman. She grabs the tip of it carefully, gliding it up and down to let Sana's juices coat the tip of it and to make her have a feel of it, before pushing it slowly into her.

"Oh my-" Sana's going breathless as she inhales while Momo inserts into her, feeling her pussy getting swollen, walls being stretched out open that causes some discomfort. Momo comes closer and showers a round of kisses onto her face, distracting her from the pain while continuously pushing into her. When she feels Sana shaking, she immediately stops at right where she is, noticing how only half of it disappears into her pussy. But it takes time, and Momo patiently waits for Sana to adapt to the size while kissing around her collarbones, until Sana cries out a small 'move' in her moans.

She pushes it in deeper, and deeper, until her thighs hit her inner thighs, the whole dildo is right in her. Sana receives it better than she thought, and at the same time she is just grateful at how Sana allows her to do so, experiencing things with her when she of course, could have said no. Her hands knead on her breasts, pressing the thumb against the tip and gently rubs the mounds to stimulate her, until Sana nods again to show that it is okay to move again.

She didn't dare to go hard at first, so smaller moves at a slower pace, stretching her out nice and good so that it doesn't hurt her. Moans start to leak from her parted lips, her hands find their way to her shoulders and matching her pace as they rock in unison, listening to the lewd sounds made by the rubbing motion of her juice and the rubber strap on. It is so erotic, yet such a turn on knowing how wet Sana is, and in companion of her moans bouncing off from the walls of the room, matching with her every thrust that threatens to go deeper into her secret garden.

"Fas-Faster-" Sana cries in Japanese, and Momo smirks in satisfaction before going faster, adding onto her full speed while she holds her spread thighs, rocking her waist in hopes to hear that beautiful voice calling out for her, asking for her to love her tonight.

And with one loud scream, Sana hits her climax rapidly and vigorously, shaking in pleasure while Momo rocks her waist to tease the sensitive woman when she is still unwilling to pull out. But finally, she remembers something that she been wanting to do, pulling herself out before leaning down to her cunt, starting to lap up the juices she had just squirted out. Her tongue licks her up nice and clean, causing the other to moan and squirt some more at her skilful techniques, all onto her face. But she didn't mind, taking in that musky and sweet strawberry scent as she continues to clean her. Well, who knows? Maybe if Sana is horny, they can always have another round...


	4. SaHyo - Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sahyo  
> \- mirror sex  
> \- vaginal fingering  
> \- cunnilingus  
> \- finger sucking

### Reflection.

##### Sana x Jihyo

Right in the morning, Jihyo heard Sana whining in her room.

"What's going on?" Jihyo opens the door to see Sana staring at the box on her bed, a visible pout on her face.

"I bought the wrong mirror..." Jihyo walks into the room and looks at the content inside the box. It is a mirror pinned to a box with an inclined angle.

"Isn't this the kind of mirror you see in a shoe shop?" Jihyo asks, only to see Sana nodding sadly. "You said you wanted to buy a full mirror..."

"I think I ordered the wrong one- but ah, can I return this to them and ask for a refund?" Sana scratches her head and whines. "What am I even going to use this for?"

Jihyo tilts her head and sighs, it is true that they don't really use it unless it is for the fitting of new shoes and heels. A sudden idea pops up in her mind and she looks at Sana with a small smirk. "I think I can make some use to it."

"How?"

In the next minute, the door to the room is locked with Sana and Jihyo now sitting on the floor and in front of the mirror. Sana is sitting between Jihyo's legs with jihyo holding her arms around her, the mirror is placed upside down where instead of reflecting upwards, it is reflecting downwards.

Sana is sitting with her legs spread open, she is still dressed but underneath her skirt, her panties has been removed. Now there is a lot to see from the mirror itself, such as Jihyo's head on Sana's shoulder, Sana's clothes, Jihyo's hair color, but maybe the focus is only what's under the skirt...

Sana looks away embarrassingly, trying to not look into the mirror and look at how her pussy looks like, all bare and shaved, slightly in the shadows since it is still covered by the skirt. With her legs wide open, it is impossible to not see what's underneath as Jihyo instructs so.

"Don't look away, I want you to look at how beautiful you are," Jihyo's voice echoes in her ear, the undertone of depth and lust tingles her senses ever so lightly as she slowly turns back to face the mirror.

"Good, pull your skirt away for me." With the woman's instructions, her hands reach to grab on the hem of the dress and pulls upwards, revealing the bare pussy under the light.

"Now- can you see my hand?" Jihyo's hands slowly reach to the center, with Sana's gaze sticking to it and following its every movement. "I want you to look into the mirror and don't look away."

And her right hand begins, reaching to palm against the core. Sana feels the warmth of her palm covering the most intimate part of herself, inhaling a gasp while letting out a moan, eyes shut at the pleasure coming from the center.

"Open your eyes," And Sana does that as told, watching how Jihyo's palm perfectly covers her center without leaving any space, as if a perfect match to it. She could see how her palm is moving up and down, the mirror creates an illusion like she is watching someone else being palmed, but the pleasure hits right at her that it reminds her it is her own pussy, being palmed by the woman behind her.

"Mhm, you are so wet," Jihyo says in a teasing tone. "My palm is drenched with your juices, let's see-"

Jihyo leaves the wet place and flips her palm towards the mirror. Under the light, her palm is glistening with the juices smeared all over her palm, and could even see the stickiness with her fingers slightly parted from each other. Sana feels her cheeks flushing red at the sight, all that juices on her palm is really from her - it is not Jihyo's first time doing this to her, but never once she felt so...humiliated? Exposed? With this being shown to her. Jihyo always does dirty talk to her at how beautiful, wet, and soft she is, but it is until today she is seeing it by herself, right in front of her as if she is being filmed.

Jihyo then proceeds with her fingers rubbing along the slit, coating it with her lubricating juices while it threatens to slide into the flesh. With her being the absolute VIP in the front row, Sana catches every single little thing, including how her fingers are so long and boney, making it so pleasing to watch it just gliding along the slit, and the mild pleasure generating from her rubbing her like so. The desire slowly builds up in her when Jihyo is avoiding going in, and merely rubs in such delicate motions when she wants it to be faster and harder, but she didn't dare to say it - it makes her feel like a pervert. But Jihyo is being painfully slow and gentle, even though she is continuously getting wet at this, her insides are starting to twitch in need.

"Jihyo..." Sana's voice is slightly distorted as her need is eating her up from the inside, trying to hold back.

"Yes?"

"I- I want to..." Sana turns around as she tries to speak.

"Look into the mirror and tell me what do you want." Jihyo's voice is low and firm.

"Put- Put them inside..."

"Put what inside?"

"Your...fingers..."

Jihyo watches as Sana's eyes go teary, a sense of pride arising at how she is suffering and looking so...vulnerable. She has been wanting to do that for a while, but she wanted to see if Sana would beg her, so she holds herself back until Sana couldn't take it anymore.

"If baby Sana wants it then-" Half of her middle finger and ring finger suddenly disappears into the flesh, Sana throws her head back and lets out a long moan, feeling her emptiness being filled up and her walls clenching tightly against her digits.

"Oh my- you are so tight in there," Jihyo groans as her fingers slowly disappears into Sana, feeling her insides sucking tightly onto her as if it has been yearning for it.

Sana leans her head onto Jihyo's shoulder, moans leaking out from her parted lips as Jihyo is thrusting at a moderate pace, feeling her fingers rubbing against her walls and her fingertips reaching to the deep. She picks her head up and looks into the mirror, unlike a full mirror where she could be distracted by everything else reflected on the mirror, this smaller mirror focuses right on her pussy, she could watch how Jihyo is fingering her cunt, how her fingers disappear inch by inch in her with every thrust, and how her juices are just flowing like there is an endless fountain situated right inside her.

It is a very lewd sight to watch, but Sana has to admit it is so hot, to watch someone fucking herself like so, as if watching her own porn, watching how she is giving into Jihyo slowly yet certainly.

Jihyo fastens her pace and catches Sana off guard, as she grabs onto Jihyo at the back with her body shaking as Jihyo fingers her, stirring her up on the inside that forces every breath of her to be laced in the air of lust, every moan getting higher in pitch until the last thrust, when she ever so tightly clenches onto her fingers and cums onto her hand. Jihyo slowly pulls out her fingers after a few more lazy thrusts as Sana rides off her orgasm, panting while looking into the mirror, at how Jihyo raises her soaked fingers to her mouth and sucks it while making eye contact with her. She feels her ears going heated at the sight, until Jihyo lets out a delicious hum before getting up, gently pulling her to the back while she moves to the front. 

Sana watches as Jihyo leans down with her face positioning in front of her center, gulping in intuition when she realizes what is Jihyo going to do.

Jihyo looks up her with a smirk, before leaning down and laps up all her juices. Sana lets out a comforting moan, feeling a bit pity that Jihyo is blocking the mirror so she couldn't see what's going down there, but then -

Her eyes caught sight of what's under Jihyo's skirt, perfectly round ass with a g-string tugged in the middle. She glances at Jihyo who is still unaware, before reaching down and glides a finger in between her ass.

She feels Jihyo shivers slightly at her touch, which brings a smile to her face, before reaching further to feel the wetness drenching her fingers. The mirror reflects how her finger is gliding further down, and slowly under the g-string...

Jihyo lets out a muffled moan, while Sana curls into a teasing smirk as she slowly inserts her finger...


	5. JeongMo - Steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeongmo  
> \- shower sex  
> \- fingering  
> \- double up (both hands on clit)  
> \- masturbation

### Steam.

##### Jeongyeon x Momo

"Unnie, I think I heard Momo saying something in the room," Dahyun yawns as she walks out of her room.

"What did she say?" Jeongyeon looks up from the television after putting a pause to the Netflix show she is watching.

"I am not sure, but you might want to check it out in case she needs anything?" Dahyun stretches herself before walking to the kitchen.

"What is it..." Jeongyeon shakes her head and gets up from the couch and heads into their room. Their room is the master bedroom in the dorm so they have a separate bathroom in it, and the roommates use it for their own to decrease the traffic going on with the other bathroom outside.

She spots Momo's towel on her bed once she walks in, and directly grabs it thinking Momo probably needs it soon. But instead of Momo calling out for her, she heard something else in the bathroom -

Moans...? Jeongyeon gulps when she presses her ear against the door, almost having a heart attack when the door easily clicks open and gives her a sneak peek to what is going on inside. Momo is facing her back at her with the shower right above her, her hands moving up and down working at the front that doesn't need much explanation for Jeongyeon to know what she is doing. Naughty girl, she thinks to herself, slowly heading into the bathroom as if she is hypnotized, and leans against the wall while she watches Momo busy dealing with herself, not even noticing that another person has entered the bathroom.

Despite the shower creating noise in the bathroom as the water runs down from the showerhead, Momo's moans penetrate her eardrums so clearly, that it only feels like a whole ASMR of its own, just that it is in a more sexy setting. The steam arising from the hot shower masks the whole bathroom in clouds of fog, blurring her view of Momo, but she could still outline her in the shower, with her legs quivering in pleasure, and the fastening pace of her hands, all shows the fact that she is about to come, and Jeongyeon is in the VIP row of a free show.

Momo pants quietly after reaching her high, simply cleaning herself under the running water before turning around to look for her towel. This is when their eyes meet, Jeongyeon could sense the remaining lust in her, and without a word, she heads over and grabs Momo into a kiss, the roommates' chemistry bounce off strongly as Momo's hands roam under Jeongyeon's shirt, pulling it over her head and throws it somewhere across the floor before removing her other pieces of garments as well, almost too quickly that Jeongyeon realizes she's naked until she feels water running down her body, and Momo is already sucking on one of her tits.

Not today, she thinks to herself, pulling Momo away from her tits before turning her to face the wall, hands stretched above her head, while her own hands reaching to knead on her breast and rubbing on her clit. The water continues to wet her hair and runs down her back, but she couldn't care less as she focuses on Momo, pinching on her nipple and pull on it to harden it, her finger pressing into her clitoris that puts Momo to yelp before shivering, warm juices start to flow into her fingers as she uses it as a lube to rub her.

"Put them inside," Momo cries, hands still on the wall but her hips bucking against Jeongyeon. "I want you to fuck me with your fingers."

"You are getting better at knowing what you want, baby girl," Jeongyeon smirks, slowly inserting her fingers into Momo while she listens to the satisfying moans coming from the woman upon being filled up.

Momo's insides are warm, her walls pushing against her fingers as she makes her way in, thrusting slowly as she wants to feel that rawness against her hand, how Momo is giving her a message through every tensing of her muscle, every contraction of her insides against her fingers, they are all a sign of how Momo wants Jeongyeon to treat her tonight. Jeongyeon has always been the rational one in the team, when others are pleasuring within intuition her ways of knowing her partner could be too scientific in a sense - it always results in slower and accurate actions compared to the rapid and hurried sex of others. But that makes Jeongyeon a favourable partner in bed, for she remembers how everyone wants and loves their body to be treated, every little spot is being treated with the right amount of tender and despite its slow burn, there are still members who come to her on certain 'stressful' days.

Momo is more of an exception when her first few times were dedicated to her with the convenience of being roommates, instead of deliberately trying to remember how Momo likes to be fucked, it is almost an intuition when Jeongyeon lays her hand on Momo, immediately finding the way to turn on that switch with her touch.

She pulls out her hand from the front and reaches to the back, inserting her fingers from in between her ass that has Momo scream immediately, head leaning against the wall while panting. "Mami, right there!"

Jeongyeon smirks at how quickly Momo becomes submissive to the touch, when Momo somehow 'doms' in her sex with other members, she easily becomes a sub when it comes to them - she didn't even let Momo call her mami, but Momo always calls her that when she is getting there, wanting to feel good.

She curls her fingers inside, feeling her fingers going deeper when she inserts it from the back, and it is also where she could hit Momo's sweet spot in a minute with the angle of the entrance being perfect, her fingertips tickling against the spot that can has Momo go insane.

She pounds her fingers into Momo once she focuses on one spot, feeling Momo's insides are twitching incredibly and clenching around her digits so tightly that she could come any second. She continues to thrust faster and watching Momo rocking her hips even quicker, soon stiffening and screaming when she hits her climax, the intense pool of warmth flows over her fingers as Momo cums into her hand.

"Let's get out of here," Jeongyeon instructs, switching off the water and steps out of the shower as she hastily wipes the both of them dry with Momo's towel, getting out of the bathroom before pinning Momo to another wall in the room, redoing the same position.

Momo stands against the wall with her hands above her head, her head lowering only to see Jeongyeon's hands at her bottom, her left toying with her clitoris with the other rubbing against the slit. That has her eyes shut while she moans, rocking her hips almost too quickly to match with her pace, for the pleasure just shoots up her spine, turning her on and wet once again. "Fuck!" She curses in Japanese, feeling her legs shaking as they manageable to support her weight against Jeongyeon, but going weak every second with Jeongyeon stimulating her clit on both sides, doubling up the fun and speed of her reaching her climax. This is too much, she thinks to herself, but her hips move at Jeongyeon's pace intuitively, her head goes hazy just like the steam in the bathroom when she merely wants to get off in the shower at first, but ends up in a hotter session with Jeongyeon pleasuring her. She lets out a cry when Jeongyeon adds another finger and curls them inside her, pressing at every button possible inside her while she sticks it up against her, holding her in place with her two arms across her thighs.

Her body is quivering when she feels her stomach tightening, the familiar approach to an ending of a session, her insides pushing and squeezing against Jeongyeon's digits, waiting for that one last hit that can make her send her to cloud nine. As Jeongyeon hits it right into a deeper spot, Momo finally reaches her second orgasm, weakly murmuring some random Japanese words as she leans against the wall.

"So cute," Jeongyeon comments before riding off Momo's orgasm for her, rubs her core gently with her drenched digits as she pulls them out, playfully putting a finger into her mouth while Momo is watching. "Oiishi." She watches Momo's face flushes up into a peachy tone, before grabbing a towel to wipe her off.


	6. MiChae - Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> michae  
> \- birthday sex  
> \- fluff  
> \- crushes  
> \- first kiss, first time  
> \- defloration

### Birthday.

##### Mina x Chaeyoung

Mina has never wanted a birthday gift so badly.

Ever since the members are planning for her birthday, which she noticed through the frequency of their whispers and chatters when she is not around and go back to normal when she arrives, she is also planning something for her birthday.

She wants to have a birthday gift for herself.

But this birthday gift can only be given to one person.

Chaeyoung heads out of the dorm early in the morning, today is a long-awaited weekend without any schedules for them. About a few days ago, she overheard Mina wanting a candleholder and candles, and that was when the idea starts to root in her head. Handmade candles and candleholder, how perfect would that be? Chaeyoung is always into DIY stuff and sending a handmade gift that someone wishes for, watching that touching smile they have after receiving it - she is very convinced that Mina would love it too.

For the rest of the day, she glues herself in the workshop and focuses on making what she plans on sending as a gift. Just by imagining Mina's reaction, her heart can't help but to bloom in excitement.

Until the day of Mina's birthday, the members have called up the company staff to use whatever reason to let Mina stay out there so they can have time to decorate the dorm while piling up their birthday gifts by the table to let Mina guess which gift comes from which member. But Chaeyoung wanted her gift to stand out so she hides it in their room instead, waiting for the party to end and give Mina a surprise after that.

Once Mina is back from the company after this 'birthday interview' the staff has set up for her, the members all surprise her with the wholly decorated dorm and birthday cake and gifts. Mina feels loved as she runs through the typical birthday process, blowing out candles after her three wishes and eats the cake, then unwrapping the members' gift one by one. However, she only remembers unwrapping eight presents, and Chaeyoung's present wasn't included in it. She slightly pouts until Chaeyoung tugs on her hand, dragging her away from the members who are now busy drinking wine and having a talk amongst themselves.

They arrive at their room and Chaeyoung tugs at Mina's sleeve, looking towards Mina's bed. "Surprise."

Mina follows her line of gaze, finding a rather cute box with a ribbon on her bed, before smiling knowing that it is from Chaeyoung.

They make their way and sit on Mina's bed, then Mina places the box on her lap with Chaeyoung sitting beside her.

"What is this?"

"Take a look."

As she reaches to open up the box, there are shredded coloured paper in the box stuffed on the sides of a candle holder that looks rather...unique. She can see the colors overlapping one another, the way its colours and patterns are formed draws Mina to the perception that Chaeyoung did this by herself. 

"You made this for me?" She turns to Chaeyoung with a surprised look.

"Annnnnd the candles too. I am not sure what is your favourite kind of scent so I played it safe by picking a few common ones. Here is lavender, and that one is cirtus-" Chaeyoung grins as her finger points to each of the candles, which Mina now notices has different shapes and colours as well.

Mina didn't say a word, which Chaeyoung finds it a bit nerve-wrecking. Does she not like this gift? Or she bought one for herself before that? "Do you...like this?"

"I do, but..." Mina recalls that birthday gift she wanted and sighs.

"I can send you another one-" "I want you to have sex with me."

"What?"

Chaeyoung's eyes widened at Mina's words, looking into her eyes that seem to look a bit more...determined than usual.

"I...you know I haven't been able to do it with other members and it is not that I don't want it but- I just hope that you could be the first one for me..." Mina looks down at the box and bites her lips. Now that she has said it, but Chaeyoung's reaction is still a mystery to her. What if she says no? Does that mean she doesn't like the idea? Or that she doesn't want to have sex and think of this as an absurd-

"Sure."

"I-" Mina turns to Chaeyoung who is now smiling shyly at her. "Are- are you sure..."

"I also haven't done it and...I just don't think I would but just now when you mentioned it, I kinda...like this idea..." Chaeyoung rubs her nape and purses her lips. "Maybe because it is you, Mina unnie, maybe I want to try it out..."

Mina feels her cheeks burning, and the flushed red cheeks of Chaeyoung too.

The lights are now off, with Chaeyoung's handmade candle lit and placed on the candleholder on the nightstand, providing dim lighting for the two. Mina is laying on her back, with Chaeyoung hovering over her. They have previously stripped off items of clothing from each other, the process is slow but somehow...romantic. Mina for the first time gets to have a peek at Chaeyoung's body, the tattoos she had on her, and it all looks beautiful.

Chaeyoung suggests that they could figure things out slow, since it is the first time for both of them. They could see if who is more comfortable in being at the top, or they could switch and take turns, maybe they could get some toys from the internet and try out in the future... but to Mina, she is just in awe at how Chaeyoung knows way more than she does -

"Mina unnie," Chaeyoung cuts off her train of thoughts. "You look beautiful."

"Ah..." Mina feels her cheeks burning at the compliment. Somehow in this setting, Chaeyoung's compliments sound like there is something more to it, and she knows this doesn't mean her face, but herself, her whole body... and that makes her shy.

"You are...beautiful too, Chaeyoung ah." Mina replies, watching Chaeyoung leaning closer with a small grin.

"Can I kiss you?"

Under the dim light, their lips slowly move against each other, finding the perfect pace for both of them. There is the remaining scent of red wine lingering in their cavern, and both feel like they could get drunk even more. Mina lets out a small gasp when she feels Chaeyoung's tongue gliding against her bottom lip, she parts her lips open and the next thing she feels is Chaeyoung sliding into her cavern that draws another mewl from her. Everything feels so new for her, she is learning new things from Chaeyoung, or from the intuition guidance by her body.

Her hands set themselves in place on Chaeyoung's shoulders, moving to the side while pushing down Chaeyoung's bra straps that loosen the bra, making the lady on top letting out a small chuckle before looking into her eyes. "Touch it."

"I-" Mina bites her lips and gulps, gently laying her hands on the now revealed breasts. Chaeyoung is still growing at her age, but Mina finds her breast size suitable for her, not too big and just perfect visually. To think that she is now being able to touch, it gives her a pump of adrenaline while she stares at it closely and bringing her hands closer. The moment she feels that softness and warmth against her palm, she is almost wet - yes, by herself.

"Give it a rub, unnie..." Chaeyoung purses her lips into a thin line. "Make me feel good."

And Mina follows whatever Chaeyoung says, to give whatever she wants. Her hands ever so gently massage on Chaeyoung's breasts, slowly hearing sounds from the lady above her that surprises her. Because this is the sound that she heard from other rooms from time to time, and now that Chaeyoung is giving away the same sounds...it feels so surreal and strange, but she likes it. Her hands get used to kneading and giving a small pinch at her nipples, drawing out a sharp gasp from Chaeyoung while her arms start to shake. Does it mean she is feeling good? Mina carefully reads Chaeyoung's expressions, and it does seem like she is enjoying when she has her eyes closed, as if she wants to enjoy this exclusive touch from her.

"You are getting good at this, unnie," Chaeyoung opens her eyes and Mina notices a thin layer of tears over it.

"Are you feeling good?" Mina asks timidly while biting on her lip.

"Yes-" Chaeyoung flushes red and leans upwards to position her breasts closer to Mina. "And I am going to feel better this way."

Mina watches as the breast slowly move to her front, lips getting dry at the thought of putting this into her mouth, and her pussy is throbbing already.

When her lips take in the tip, Chaeyoung lets out a small moan and leans closer, giving Mina better access as she gives gentle sucks on her breast. Mina could feel how soft it is in her mouth, how warm it must have felt, she sucks in her inner cheeks as she kneads on the other breast, flicking her tongue against the nipple and feels it hardened after that. Then she switches to another side, warming up her breasts and taking them into her mouth sucking like a baby, not forgetting the nipples as well.

Chaeyoung's moans are her background music as she does so, her short breathes and moans are her favourite song for the day, and she is going to loop it all night.

It doesn't take too long for the two to learn their ways into their most private parts, putting their fingers in and getting to know each other intimately, finding out the right places and buttons to press. They are each other's musical instruments, and tonight they are learning more about each other, giving their first times to the amateur musician, letting them explore their places right and make up their personal music piece played exclusively for each other.

Chaeyoung knows a bit more in playing the instrument, how to place the fingers on the right spot and where to place their lips to draw out sounds, and Mina is her apprentice who learns slowly by the ways Chaeyoung teaches her. It might take some time to learn how to play the instrument right, but now she knows Chaeyoung will be more likely to let her practice whenever she wants it, and she will be willing to let Chaeyoung practice as well once they have their clothes off, lying on their beds with a single candle lit by the nightstand.

The other members are already drunk by the living room, so they don't have to worry about anything tonight. But after today, maybe Mina and Chaeyoung have opened a new door to themselves, maybe they would want to explore a bit more with their bodies with each other, the person they have trusted yet loved for so long.

Mina wanted a birthday gift from Chaeyoung. And this is probably the best gift ever.


End file.
